


promises

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I'm not a monster, F/F, Supercorpweek2k17, got this in a few minutes late my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara said she'll always protect Lena. Supergirl intends to keep that promise no matter the cost.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 3: Supergirl Identity Reveal





	promises

Supergirl is dying in her arms and it’s all Lena’s fault.

(It’s Lillian’s fault.

Her mother forced Lena to meet with her at an old warehouse, blackmailing her with pictures of Kara in crosshairs while saying she simply wanted to talk to her daughter and why must Lena be so difficult?

It was her mother and her two lackeys who were knocked out as Supergirl arrived at the meeting place only minutes after Lena herself did, quicker than she expected or deserved.

It was her mother who got up without Lena noticing, too busy being touched by Supergirl’s obvious care as the hero frantically looked her over, asking _did she hurt you are you alright why didn’t you tell me_?

It was her mother who aimed the gun at Lena and laughed when Supergirl shielded her, the kryptonite rounds piercing her instead.)

It was Lillian’s doing.

But the actions of the Luthors all fall on Lena in the end.

There’s a scream in her throat that’s trying to get out as the world fades around them, Lena’s sole focus on the woman she’s holding, on the fading warmth of Supergirl’s back to Lena’s front, how her breaths are getting shorter and more painful.

The blood won’t stop coming out no matter how hard Lena presses down, spreading on her hands as Supergirl coughs up more of it.

“Don’t do this.” Lena tells her, voice choked with tears. “Don’t you dare die! _Please_.”

Supergirl turns her head around towards her and gives Lena a shadow of her normal reassuring smile.

It has the opposite effect when Lena starts crying.

Because against all odds, all legacies, all the headlines that are just waiting to be printed about how they’re enemies-

Supergirl is her friend. And her friend might not make it.

“I’m…sorry.” Supergirl forces out. Lena’s vision blurs and she quickly wipes her eyes, uncaring of the blood that’s probably spotted on her face at the action.

“Why would you do that?”

God, it’s such a stupid question. Of course Supergirl would save her life at the cost of her own. That’s what she did and humans did not deserve that kind of selflessness.

“Because,” Supergirl’s breaths are labored and she shakes her head when Lena tries to shush her. “I promised you…” she takes a deep breath, “I promised I would…always protect you, Lena.”

There’s a ringing in Lena’s ears so loud she sees white.

No.

No no _no_.

_Oh god oh god Kara? No please no Kara!_

It can’t be. It’s not possible. It makes no sense.

(It can. It is. And when she allows herself to think about it much later after the danger has passed, Lena knows it makes all the sense in the world.

And what’s more, there was a part of her that _knew_. Every feeble excuse, every random disappearance, every piece of information that one alter ego had that only the other should have known…

Lena should’ve stopped living in denial. Maybe then her mother’s blackmail to meet with her wouldn’t be such a cruel irony.)

“Lena?” Superg- _Kara’s_ voice snaps her out of her ill-timed reverie and Lena pales at seeing how much of Kara’s blood is outside her body.

Her feelings can wait. Kara needs her.

She will _not_ lose Kara. Life can take a lot from her but it’ll be a cold day in hell before she lets Kara go.

“It’ll be okay.” Lena tells her, kissing Kara’s scalp. “I’ll think of something.”

“They’re…coming.” The words are strangled. “They’ll be…here-“

Kara passes out, head tucked into the nape of Lena’s neck.

Lena’s panic is immediate and as she scrambles for her purse, she’s only the slightest bit relieved that Kara will be unconscious for this next part.

//

They’re at the DEO, Lena waiting at Kara’s beside for a few hours now and the events leading up to this moment are blurry.

(She remembers Kara passing out, at realizing there was only one exit wound which meant one of the kryptonite bullets was still inside, at cursing at herself for not realizing sooner even though only a minute had passed.

At finding the small knife she keeps in her purse for safety, taking a deep steadying breath before cutting into the ominous glow under Kara’s skin and pulling the bloodied green substance out before tossing it away.

Of crying in relief when Kara’s breathing started to even out, her eyes only on the rise and fall of her chest and not noticing when several agents storm into the building until Kara’s sister appears in front of her.

Of being ushered into a helicopter and holding Kara’s hand while Alex held the other one, intently watching the monitor as Kara’s vitals stabilized until Alex reaches over and grasps her wrist, whispering _thank you thank you thank you_ )

Kara was rushed to surgery as soon as they landed and after an hour long interrogation by the man who looked exactly like one of her mother’s goons, she apparently passed his test and was lead to a secluded room, Alex wheeling Kara in a few minutes later.

All that’s left to do now is to wait for Kara to wake up.

And to think about how Kara and Supergirl were the same person.

Which she was doing. A lot.

She’s hurt Kara didn’t tell her sooner. She _understands_ but she’s hurt.

God, what a mess this is. Lena thought being secretly in love with Kara was complicated enough but she was so very wrong.

It changes things. Of course it does.

But as she brushes hair out of Kara’s eyes as the woman peacefully sleeps, the quiet moment a stark contrast to the terrifying ones earlier today, one thing is clear to Lena.

Their dynamic has certainly changed.

Lena’s feelings for this brave, incredible, reckless, kind, beautiful woman who is her family’s enemy and her best friend? They have not.

And when Kara wakes up, that’ll be one of the first things Lena tells her.

Right after _don’t ever scare me like that again_ and _those glasses really do work_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headcanon on tumblr similar to this and I thought now is the perfect time to expand it


End file.
